villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scoleri Brothers
Nunzio Scoleri and Tony Scoleri, better known as the Scoleri Brothers, (also the Scoleri Bros.) were a ghostly pair of 2 psychopathic brothers that were killers comdemned to execution and villains in Ghostbusters II. These 2 convicted murderers were sentenced to death by electrocution by Judge Stephen "The Hammer" Wexler. They are portrayed by Tim Lawrence (as Nunzio Scoleri) and Jim Fye ( as Tony Scoleri) . History In 1948, Stephen Wexler tried the Scoleri Brothers for murder and sentenced them to death by electrocution. They were executed at Ossining Prison via the electric chair. Over 40 years later, in late 1989, Judge Wexler's tirade, while sentencing Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler, negatively charged the Mood Slime among the court exhibits. As a result, the Scoleri Brothers manifested from the slime as apparitions strapped into ghostly electric chairs. Wexler immediately recognized them and they responded by crashing into the judge's bench. As Nunzio carried off the prosecutor into the courtroom's hall, the Ghostbusters and Louis Tully convinced Wexler to dismiss the case and rescind their judicial restraining orders, forbidding them from using their equipment, in exchange for defeating the ghosts. Peter confined Nunzio while Ray confined Tony. After they were brought to the center of the room, Egon trapped them. As Louis hoisted the loaded trap, the Ghostbusters announced to the court reporters outside that they were back in business. The prosecutor was given aid by a paramedic from an unspecified leg injury caused by Nunzio. Tony Scoleri Tony Scoleri is the skinny one of the Scoleri Brothers. The front cover of the 1999 DVD front cover suggests his skin color may be an ugly brownish-yellow. He was confined by Ray and with Nunzio, was trapped by Egon. Nunzio Scoleri Nunzio Scoleri is the heavy set one of the Scoleri Brothers. The front cover of the 1999 DVD front cover suggests his skin color may be a dark purplish-blue. He carried out the prosecutor shortly after breaking free of his chair. He was confined by Peter and with Tony, was trapped by Egon. Trivia *The Scoleri Brothers are played (uncredited) by Tim Lawrence and Jim Fye in latex suits with animatronic masks. Ostensibly, Tony and Nunzio are based on the real-life Scoleri Brothers, who once robbed Harold Ramis's father Nate Ramis' store: *Some however have suggested that they might be based instead on Tony and Eddie Scoleri, who were convicted of robbing and killing a store owner in Philadelphia in the 1960s. None of this is known for certain however. *They appeared as bosses in the New Ghostbusters II Video Game and the Ghostbusters II Game Boy game. They were also rumored to appear in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, but didn't. *While the Scoleri Brothers are described in the script--and in many offshoots, such as in trading cards, the novelization, and so on--as shooting lightning from their fingertips, they never do so in the movie. Category:Ghosts Category:Murderer Category:Siblings Category:Male Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil from the past